


Wild - Theater

by constantlyinflux



Category: Sicario (Movies)
Genre: M/M, you just can't go to the movies with Matt Graver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantlyinflux/pseuds/constantlyinflux
Summary: He can't concentrate, missed most of the movie's plot already, totally distracted by the burning presence of the man by his side. Alejandro is lounging in his chair, long legs stretched out in the comfortable and otherwise empty last row of the theater, apparently very involved with what's happening on the screen, and Matt can't stop his eyes from raking up and down his body in the dark.
Relationships: Alejandro Gillick/Matt Graver
Kudos: 6





	Wild - Theater

He can't concentrate, missed most of the movie's plot already, totally distracted by the burning presence of the man by his side. Alejandro is lounging in his chair, long legs stretched out in the comfortable and otherwise empty last row of the theater, apparently very involved with what's happening on the screen, and Matt can't stop his eyes from raking up and down his body in the dark.

God, he wants to have him now, right now.

His arm is propped up on the back of the cosy armchair, hand already brushing against Alejandro's shoulder, both of them seeking ways to be close in public. Matt lets his fingertips travel along the seam of Alejandro's casual shirt and watches his eyes flick to him for a second before returning to the screen, all the way up his shoulder until he touches his neck and bare skin and Alejandro closes his eyes. Matt can see the slightest shift in the way he breathes and a thrill of excitement spreads through his body.

He keeps the touch light, tickling, fingertips ghosting across warm skin until it's too much, until the heat in his stomach is almost painful, until Alejandro starts shifting in his seat, until he feels so hungry for more he can't restrain himself any longer, leaning over, brushing his hand into Alejandro's hair at the back of his head and sinking his teeth gently into the skin at his neck, teasing with his tongue and lips. A low growl vibrates through Alejandro's throat and Matt feels his cock twitch in anticipation.

He loves the taste of Alejandro's skin against his tongue, loves the warmth against his lips, soft and pliant under his teeth, loves the way Alejandro tilts his head to give him better access. Like some sort of permission, exposing more skin where the top buttons of his shirt are open. Hell yes. He scoots closer, slides his mouth down Alejandro's neck, leaving a trail of hot, open kisses, and starts to suck a deep bruise into his skin where it will be barely hidden by the collar of his shirt. He works the spot with tongue and teeth, biting into the hard muscle hidden underneath while his fingers curl into short hair, tugging slightly, raking blunt nails down the nape of his neck.

There's soft music filling the room and Alejandro's breath is hot against the side of his face, deep and laboured, ghosting down his neck, and a hand comes up against his chest, palm flat, but doesn't push him away. Matt shifts closer still, just the armrest between them. He shifts his hips, tries to alleviate the pressure of his pants against his straining cock but achieves nothing, simultaneously cursing and loving his totally planned move this morning to wear the tightest jeans he could find in his wardrobe.

He sucks hard on the hot skin until Alejandro makes a low noise at the back of his throat, then he moves up, pressing wet lips against his ear.

“God, I love to work you like this. Have you all hot and bothered.”

He breathes against his ear, nibbling at the tip and takes Alejandro's hand from his chest, pushes it down to press against the bulge in his pants.

“See how hard I am for you?”

Dirty grin dripping off his lips. Alejandro presses the heel of his hand against the outline of Matt's cock and starts slowly rubbing up and down. Matt bites back a moan, desire pooling hot in his stomach. Fuck, this is even better than he imagined it.

“Fuck yeah, don't stop.”

Barely a whisper, ending in a strangled groan. He's glad the music is just getting louder and licks at Alejandro's ear and down his neck again, panting hot against his skin. He presses himself into Alejandro's palm, who pushes back, heightening the pressure.

He's draping himself half over the armrest, trying to get close and, fuck “Let's get loveseats next time!” Rough laughter, almost silent against Alejandro's skin. He leans down into Alejandro's open shirt and tries to muffle his moans against his collar bone, fingers carding through Alejandro's hair, holding tight when he feels his nerves hitting flashpoint.

He rakes his other hand up the inside of Alejandro's thigh, digging his fingers into strong muscles there, and finds him hard, too.

“Matt.”

A warning. Low and almost silent in Alejandro's throat. And fuck yes, he knows. If they create a situation here, they only draw unwanted attention to themselves. And the last thing they want is attention. Just a single person turning their head. Or the fact that there are people sitting in the row right in front of them. But damn if that doesn't turn him on even more. Just the thought of getting Alejandro off here, make him squirm and pant, trying to keep quiet, make him come in the last row of a dark theatre.

“Fuck, I don't care about them.”

He's getting recklessly loud, talking into Alejandro's ear over the music. His hand palms Alejandro's hard cock through the fabric of his pants, while his hips roll frantically against Alejandro’s hand. He shivers with the way his body tenses just short of relief, his voice shot and raw.

“Let them see us. I don't give a shit.”

Alejandro's hand stops and withdraws.

“Wha—?”

He takes Matt's hand in a firm grip and pulls it away from his lap. Matt tries to look at him in the dark, flustered and aroused and absolutely shell-shocked.

“What?”

He whispers urgently. Alejandro gives him a cocked eyebrow, slightly shakes his head, pushes Matt's hand back.

“Are you kidding me, I—”

Alejandro sinks back into the armchair and watches the screen again, seemingly oblivious to Matt's situation. And Matt feels like someone pulled a rug out from under his feet.

“Hey, listen. I'm sorry, okay? I do care, I just—”

“Shhhh!”

A head turns in the row in front of them and Matt stares at Alejandro who folds his arms and pretends to hear nothing, intently watching the screen again.

“Okay, wow, this is evil even for your standards!”

Matt slumps back into his own seat, pretty annoyed, pretty desperate and fucking aroused. It's not like he isn't trying to keep their relationship as safe as possible, like he isn't the one working his ass off to keep it that way while simultaneously trying to get Alejandro in on all the info he wants, risking his own goddamn career, risking fucking everything for that. He's making sure the goddamn DOD hauls him in with everything that even remotely touches the topic of drug cartels, regularly wrestles his way into—

“Do you think I don't know why you put those pants on today?”

Alejandro's breath is hot against his ear, his voice a low growl, and Matt's annoyance melts into liquid hot desire in an instant, making all the hairs on his body stand up.

“Do you think I could stare at anything else today besides your ass and cock in this ridiculously tight piece of clothing?”

Matt grins with the thought of it. Smug.

“I’ll think about nothing else tomorrow but that bruise you left on me that nobody can see. About your lips on my skin and that perfect pain. About how I want your hands all over me. I’ll look at this in the mirror and get hard just from that thought. You want me to touch myself thinking about this while you are somewhere else?”

That grin freezes on Matt’s face and falters slowly while his breath gets deep and very ragged.

“Isn’t this what you want, Matt? You think you can talk to me like this and get away with it? Just have a little fun?”

Something very heavy has nestled on his chest now, something that doesn’t allow him to breathe deeply. He feels his face going slack completely, moves his lips, tries to say something, anything, but doesn’t know what.

“Touch yourself.”

He swallows, sitting up a little bit more, straightening his shoulders.

“I mean it. Touch yourself, Matt. Let me see.”

His mouth is dry and he struggles to swallow against whatever is constricting his throat right now, tongue flicking out to wet his lips. There’s something crawling in from all sides. The movements on the screen are blurring into black and white smudges while everything around it loses focus completely. Heat is prickling on his skin, from his ears all the way across his cheeks and it takes him a moment to realise he’s blushing violently.

“Touch yourself, Matt.”

Not even a whisper, just breath transporting meaning turning into words against his skin. But oh so dangerous. His body trembles and he presses his hand against his cock straining against the rough fabric, closing his eyes with the relief of it.

“That’s it. Go on.”

He feels like his body is threaded on strings leading all the way to Alejandro’s mouth. His hand moves on its own accord.

“Imagine that’s my hand on you. Show me what you want.”

Pressing the heel of his hand down just like Alejandro had done.

“What do you want me to do to you, Matt?”

His movements are getting erratic as he’s getting lost in the sensation for a second time this night, Alejandro’s lips brushing against his ear with every word, sending sparks down his spine. And he thinks he’s imagining things because there’s no goddamn sound coming from the movie anymore.

“You want it like that? Hard and fast?”

He’s gasping for air, brings his other hand up to press the back of it against his mouth, every breath he takes seems obscenely loud in that silence.

“Want me to wrap my hand around you and finish you off? Make you spill on the floor?”

He nearly bites into the fabric of his sleeve with the barely held-back groan, body going rigid, tight heat in his stomach.

“Stop.”

Matt jerks his hand away and clasps the other over his mouth, groaning into his palm and sinking into the seat a little, foot kicking against the back of the seat in front of him before he can stop himself. His body is tense, eyes wide open, toes curling in his shoes, heels digging into the ground, fingers grasping at the armrest. He feels like he’s bursting but can’t.

The woman in front of him turns around again. He can’t see, but imagines the exasperated stare in the dark while he freezes in his seat, wondering if she’s seeing anything else but another man leaning over and whispering into his ear.

“Do you have any idea how much I want you on your knees right now?”

He’s on a surfboard, getting dragged under by the waves, coming up for air and getting hit by the next hard wall of water before he can get enough into his lungs. The woman turns back around and he pushes out his breath.

“Right here. Have that smart, filthy mouth of yours wrapped around me, sucking me off in the dark and nobody has any idea what’s happening in that last row behind their backs.”

He shivers, tumbles in the surf, and his eyes slip closed again, Alejandro’s breath feels like it’s condensing against his skin and trickling down his neck.

“Or do you want them to watch us?”

He feels the moan build at the back of his throat but holds back because it’s still quiet, there’s just dialogue and he feels like his brain is melting with this whole situation.

“Want me to make you moan around my cock so loud they turn around and see us? Watch us? Watch me wrap my hand in your hair and guide you while your perfect lips stretch around me.”

He can almost feel it, the stretch of his lips, Alejandro’s fingertips against the corner of his mouth, the taste of him.

“Fuck, you’d be so good.”

Alejandro’s voice is heavy, deeper than usual, thick with his accent, shaping the words into sensual little things, dripping hot down on his skin like molten glass. But now Matt can hear the strain in his voice, too. He wants to look at him but can’t, totally captivated by the situation, getting dragged deeper and deeper with every syllable, obscenely spread out and for everyone to see.

“So fucking good, Matt. I just want you on your knees forever. Draw it out. Make it last. Put that talented tongue you got to good use.”

He’s so hard against his jeans it’s getting painful. He shifts in his seat, the friction of just that small movement frying his brain, his cock trapped between his own skin and the obscenely tight fabric.

“Fuck, I know there’s nothing between those pants and your skin.”

A low growl wrapping around his ear. His hands are gripping the armrests, fingers digging into dark velvet while he flexes his hips, muscles in his thighs and ass and abdomen contracting, rubbing his hard cock against the rough denim. His breath hitches from how good it feels.

“All I wanted to do this whole day, watching you stalk around in your tight pants, was to drag you into an empty room and bend you over a table to take you right there.”

Hot, hot waves coursing through his body.

“Take you hard and make you moan so loud people would come looking.”

He’s reduced to nothing but arousal and lust.

“They’d see you spread out on that table, bent over and wide open for me.”

He turns his head to bury his face into Alejandro’s neck, presenting him his other ear like a sacrificial offering.

“I swear if you ever wear those pants again, I’ll do exactly that.”

Breath getting ragged.

“I’d keep you like that until they’ve all seen you, seen how I fuck you, that you are mine and they don’t even get to look at you unless I want them to.”

His brain is skidding dangerously close along the sharp edge of total, blissful ruin.

“I’ll have you on your knees right there…”

His hand comes up to fist into the fabric of Alejandro’s shirt, pulling him close and dragging his mouth against his ear.

“…naked and leaking on the floor…”

Sinful lips pressing against his ear, searing hot breath sending his body into shivering waves of pleasure again and again without pause.

“…while I hold your head with my hand buried in your hair and fuck your mouth just the way I want.”

He’s vaguely aware of his hips rolling and rocking in the air, totally lost to a rhythm he has no control over, riding wave after wave of blissful pleasure and taking him up to entirely new heights.

“I’ll take it slow, dragging my cock in and out all the way along your swollen lips. Build it up slow. Until you’re gagging for more.”

And he is gagging, the world coming to a stop around him.

“Straining against my hand in your hair, wanting to get down on me. But I won’t let you. You don’t get to decide anything after wearing those pants.”

_Hot sinful dirty and fucking dangerous_ tearing at his skin and heart. He wants that voice to ruin him so completely he forgets his own name.

“I’ll fuck your mouth nice and slow until I can’t hold back anymore.”

He moans against Alejandro’s throat.

“And then I’ll tell you to touch yourself again.”

_Whitehotnow._

“And they’ll watch.”

Gagging for more like it’s the next gasp of air.

“Watch you get yourself off right there on your knees with my cock in your mouth.”

He sobs, body in frantic motion, a pendulum spinning forever, held only by the lips against his ear.

“And when you come, spilling hot on the ground…”

Hot, dripping accent unleashing the tight ball of heat in his stomach.

“…I’ll bury myself in your mouth…”

Over the edge. Up. Up. And down.

“…you’re taking me so deep it makes you gag and you’ll only want more of that.”

He’s moaning shamelessly, loud and open and utterly ruined.

“And while you moan your own release around me, you can feel me come against the back of your throat.”

Wave after wave dragging him into a vortex of white bliss and hot need.

“Marking you.”

Nails clawing at velvet, fingertips almost ripping off buttons.

“Mine.”

Suspended in mid-air, he’s floating, so high he burns against the sun.

“Forever.”

He takes a breath so deep it doesn’t seem to end. His body stills, relaxes into the cushion and against Alejandro’s shoulder. Then a tremble grabs hold of him, deep and exhausted, like he has been in cold water for hours.

“Fuck, Matt.”

He opens his eyes and realises he’s almost completely sunken down into the seat, the skin of his thigh is sticky against the tight jeans, there’s loud music blaring from the rolling end titles, and Alejandro’s hand is holding his tight against his shirt.

He tilts his head back to look at him. Alejandro grabs his jaw with his free hand and catches his mouth in a hard kiss. Matt feels his soul getting deeply bruised in a way so good it actually hurts. They come up for air and Alejandro tugs at his bottom lip with sharp teeth. He pulls back, almost looking down at Matt from this angle, fingers still digging softly into his jaw.

Matt thinks he’s probably looking even more ruined than Alejandro right now, eyes blown dark, panting hard, longing etched into his face so deep Matt feels what is left of him come apart all over again and he gathers any strength he can find to push words through parted lips, barely a whisper, the ghost of a voice.

“Do that again?”

They stare at each other and Matt breaks into a raspy fit of laughter, too overwhelmed for anything else. A smile is tugging at Alejandro’s lips and Matt grins, so full of love he can barely keep it together.

Alejandro leans down, tilts Matt’s face up so he can drag his lips across his mouth, his cheek, the hinge of his jaw and up to his ear again, spilling filthy hot words directly into his brain.

“I need you to get out of here and into the next hotel room we can find.”

A shiver is running down Matt’s spine.

“And don’t even think for a second I didn’t mean every single word I said.”


End file.
